School Days
by IceStarofWinterClan
Summary: There's a new student at her school. (I suck at SUMMARIES)
1. Chapter 1

Bios for Characters:  
Name: Akira Sasaki(I know. I can't think of another last name.)  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Crush: None  
Boyfriend: None  
Parents: Died in a car crash..Together  
Secondary Parents: Fillia-Female Red Fox Teo-Male Brown Fox  
Relatives: Brother-Ray  
Secondary Relatives: Paw-Teenager Brown Fox  
Talents: Drawing, sports  
Likes: Video gaming, art, and animals  
Dislikes: Popular girls, reading, mathematics, and cold days  
Personality: Cold, quiet, sometimes lonely, doesn't smile much  
Bio: As a child, she was the youngest. Her parents always told her, that when she was a baby, a evil demon kidnapped her and tried to curse her, but the curse ritual went wrong and her curse now has a twist. But, eventually, she escaped the demon's grasp when she was three, and ran back where she belonged. Her tattoo was there when she was born. It was the symbol of royalty- Was she abandoned by her royalty parents? Anyway, she was often bullied at school, and her parents knew about her ability to shape-shift into a fox, and thinking that she was dangerous because of that, they threw her out, deep in the woods, where she was raised by a red fox and a brown fox. But being raised by wild animals in the woods meant that her animal side would soon take over her human side. She wouldn't let that happen, and she crafted something she could wear- Sharp, real metal claws. Just like that, she learned to be a fox in human form, and that meant more time in human side, so her animal side couldn't take over. When she was thirteen years old, her fox-parents told her she could be free, away from the forest, away from dangerous bears and wolves. When she got out of the forest, she saw her once-parents, laying right there in a pool of blood, in front of a car, and they were dead. To say the truth...She cried. She cried for hours, until she knew what to do- She had to raise herself.(I know, long bio. Sorry.)  
Tattoos: Has a neon green feather on her back-A symbol showing she is royalty  
Ability: Can shape-shift into a fox  
Fox-Form Name: Red Shadow

Name: Rin Ragnar  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Crush: None  
Girlfriend: None at the moment  
Parents: Mother only, father died in a fire  
Likes: Music, sword practice, cooking and Designing games.  
Personality: Warm Hearted, angered if a friend is hurt and hates bullies


	2. Chapter 2

Akira hissed as her alarm clock when /It was another...Sad day. The kind of day where it's cloudy, shady everywhere you go. It always took at least five minutes for Akira to get up, but today she was feeling a little active, and she woke up in two minutes. "Time to prepare for..Sigh..School." She mumbled, getting ready for school, and preparing her breakfast.

A breeze flew past the school, sweeping the leaves and rustling the trees. Akira opened the two grand doors of her school, and what she saw at first were people throwing paper airplanes around, while the nerds get hit by them. Next, she saw the girly girls, A.K.A, the popular girls chatting about themselves. She ignored them, and once she walked past the other students, some noticed her and began whispering and mumbling about something...No, not something. Akira. They whispered about /And once they all went from noisiness to muffled whispers, they could hear a paperclip drop. But, Akira just kept on walking, into her classroom, labelled "Room 1-A". Today, Akira noticed a new student in class, standing next to the teacher. As always, she took her seat and began continuing her drawings, or starting a new drawing.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin sighed as he was being introduced to the class, his snow white hair covering his right eye. As the teacher asked for his name, he grunted "Rin Ragnar" He walked towards the open desk that was in the front row. He sat down and starred at the window. Akira stole a glance at the boy, seeing he was in the front row, and so was she. Only a glance, and she continued sketching, not showing interest at all. "New students aren't meant to attract attention." She whispered to herself. The students behind were the opposite of how Akira felt. Everytime there was a new student, they would stare at the student for hours, until it was lunchtime. The new student would always, and it meant always, feel uncomfortable..Unless the new student liked being stared at for some awkward reason. "Ok, stop staring at me. Seriously" he sighed, still staring out the window. It was the only thing that caught his attention until lunchtime. "I dont care if i'm meant to attract attention.." He thought to himself, as he slowly closed his eyes and began to daydream.

~Time Skip: First Break~

"W-What happened here..?" She said surprised, as it was sunny and warm outside. But, again, she ignored the change. Akira sat down on a bench, continuing playing a paused video game on her phone, ignoring every distraction. He walked right past her, as if he didn't notice her. He went and sat"down on the grass, sighing "Boring first day so far." She heard him, and responded without looking away from her screen, "You gotta get used to this. It's boring everyday." She said, and then continuing. "Also, you must know this. The pranksters can pretend they don't know your name, they can do something bad and act that you did it, and that technique never fails." She finished.

A few distances away, seven boys stood there, watching them. They were called The Pranksters of The School, or, for short, The Pranksters. They caused trouble, their parents wouldn't care, and they would just continue their schemes they haven't confessed.

The next group, the Popular Girls, didn't cause as much trouble, but they'd freak out when they see a bug, or a spider. Most of them were selfish, the rest would be rude. Most hated them because they were all too sassy for their own good.

"Then again the school has its security cameras" He sighed as he pulled out a bagged lunch. He sighed as he took half a egg salad sandwich out the bag and began to eat it

"Besides, I saw them before and confronted them, making sure they don't come three inches near me." He said with a bite in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Baka, Rin." She replied. "These security cameras are old, and most of them don't even work. They just put them here because they want to scare students, making them do good things and not the opposite." Then, she continued. "By the way, the teacher doesn't introduce ya to everyone in the class. The name's Akira. Akira Sasaki." Akira said.

Then, she pulled out a granola bar from her pocket. "Oh, if you ever catch me walking in the hallways and other students whispering...They're definitely whispering about me.." She said, taking a bite of her snack. "They say I have a curse cast upon me when I was born." She added. "Just letting you know...Again." She finished, sitting up.

Just then, the Pranksters showed up. "Well, well!~ Isn't it the LATEST student in class! Hey, Rin-Rin! Hah!" One said, at least two inches close to the space Rin was in. "Psh..You're horrible at making those jokes." Another laughed, play-teasing the one who made fun of the new student. "Get out of my face, before I break your nose." He looked at one of the pranksters with cold eyes before getting up to wrap up his bag of lunch "If I were you, I wouldn't be that close to me."

"If I were you, I wouldn't say that." One teased, the others laughed, and another noticed Akira glaring at them. Some were scared already because of the new kid trying to scare them. "Psst, guys...Psst...Cursed..Psst..Go..!" The two, Rin and Akira, could here them whisper some words, but the other words were muffled.  
After a while of whispering to each other, they ran off, frightened.

It seemed like since Rin scared some of them, and then they noticed Akira, remembering the rumor of a 'curse' that was cast upon Akira, and thinking that if they stay near her, they'll catch the curse, too. So, they ran off.

"Heh...Pipsqueaks." She chuckled, before turning her head back to Rin. "Hey, Rin. So you know about my 'curse', so..I'd tell ya this. Rumor has it that if you get near me, you'll get the curse.." She said, revealing an eye patch when she swept the hair from her left eye. "I'll tell you this...Only once." She said, her tone very serious.

"Don't look under the eye patch."

"You got my promise. Besides... I have a secret too..." he showed her his bandaged left hand, making it look like he was in a 'accident'

"You don't wanna hear my story neither. It was a pretty bad accident." He sighed as he lifted his backpack up "Well, I got practice meet ups now." He rubbed the back of his head, preparing to go to the gym.

"Hah, wow...When did you even sign up for these things?" She asked, but doesn't expect Rin to respond. She kinda looked away, feeling someone was watching her- The answer; Yes. Someone was watching her. But no one could make out anyone who's looking at her. They could be stealing a glance, or they might be staring. No one knows.

Then, she continued. "A-Accident? My eye patch is not an 'accident', it's..." She paused mid-sentence. "Nevermind.." She said, looking down to find her face- No, her pain. The eye patch would give her pain to the eye now and then. But the pain didn't feel like a small scratch. People think that's why she has a 'curse', and an eye patch.

After the pain started to calm down, she covered her eye patch, once again, with her hair. 'This is torture..' She thought, a small tear coming out of her right eye, but then no more.

"We can discuss this more back at class. This meet up is important at the moment. So We'll talk then" He walked his way to the gymnasium, sighing as he looked at his left arm, his injury now burning "Ow"

After he enters the gym, he sees the group of pranksters that bothered him before. He sighed now maintaining distance from them as he went to sit on a bleacher that was somewhat far from them.

When he sat down, the teacher walked up to the group to get their attention. She blew her whistle, demanding her students that they sat dow in the bleachers. The pranksters of course had sat down near Rin, now calling out names to call him.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Rin go away and inside the building, into the gymnasium, she stood up and ran into an area outside the school where absolutely NOBODY went to. It was really hot there in the summer, and super cold there in the winter. But she didn't mind.  
Instead, she would stay there for at least two seconds, and shape-shift into a beautiful, red fox.  
"It's normal for a red fox to be here...Right? Hehe." Akira smiled in fox form. "Time for some play-attacking. For some fun, and making others in trouble. Ha." Then, she hopped out of the area, and walked around. She scanned the area. 'Nope, no one important in- Oh.' She thought. At first, she saw no one she can attack, but then, a Prankster came in view. Perfect target. After seeing where the Prankster would stop, she raced after the Prankster, and when she got there...She pounced on the Prankster like a predator hunts prey.

"G-Gah! Get off me, you rascal!" He screamed. She jumped off him, and hissed, walking off. She looked behind her, and saw the Prankster yelling and screaming, mad. She looked back forward, chuckling. "Heh, these people will never know. But..This eye patch is what everyone knows." She growled at her left eye, because the pain had returned. Then, she returned back to the spot where, again, absolutely NOBODY goes to. She shape-shifted back and walked out of the area like nothing happened.

At the gymnasium, the gang of Pranksters teased and poked Rin, and called him names again.  
"Ha! Look, it's that kid again! Oh wait, I forgot your name, what was it? Will you be a dear and tell me?~" They laughed, and teased.

Of course, some others were there. They would giggle now and then, but they didn't seem to feel bad. The gym teacher would not hear them and keep giving them orders on what to do.

He sighed angrily as he took off the bandages, only to have dragon scales on his left arm as he popped one of them in the nose "I warned you, didnt I?" He stood up, looking down at the others "Same warning goes for the rest of you. Mess with me or Akira again, and we're gonna have some serious issues, got it?" His tone was serious as he re-wrapped the bandages to hide it again.

The gym teacher had hurried her way up the stairs to see what had happened, Rin of course gave an excuse "He hit his head too hard on the bleachers" he said as the gym teacher nodded.


End file.
